Via láctea
by Silverghost
Summary: Amigos. Não há palavra que soe mais melancólica aos meus ouvidos. Nenhuma me é tão cara, nem tão dolorida. Aluado, Almofadinhas, Pontas e Rabicho. Tempos inesquecíveis. Como eu gostaria de voltar a eles... Mas não posso. Ou melhor, não devo.


_**A Via Láctea**_

* * *

**__**

A noite está escura. Não há lua, não há estrelas, não há nada. De algum ponto da vizinhança vem uma melodia triste, quase hipnótica, único som a quebrar aquele silêncio quase palpável. Fecho meus olhos. A música é uma das poucas coisas que ainda me faz feliz.

No meu colo, retratos... Recortes no tempo... Os sorrisos, os acenos, os olhos brilhantes de expectativa pelo futuro. Que futuro, eu me pergunto. Não há futuro para as pessoas que me observam das velhas fotografias. Há apenas passado. Gostaria de ser como essa foto. Um momento congelado na memória...

_****_

_**Quando tudo está perdido**_

_**Sempre existe um caminho**_

_**Quando tudo está perdido**_

_**Sempre existe uma luz**_

_**Mas não me diga isso**_

Amigos. Não há palavra que soe mais melancólica aos meus ouvidos. Nenhuma me é tão cara, nem tão dolorida. Aluado, Almofadinhas, Pontas e Rabicho. Tempos inesquecíveis. Como eu gostaria de voltar a eles... Mas não posso. Ou melhor, não devo.

_****_

_**Hoje a tristeza não é passageira**_

_**Hoje fiquei com febre a tarde inteira**_

_**E quando chegar a noite**_

_**Cada estrela parecerá uma lágrima**_

A verdade é que a solidão é uma amarga conselheira. Por diversas vezes ela sussurrou-me que eu deveria acabar com tudo isso. Acabar com meu fardo, com meu passado... com minha vida. Foram tantas as vezes que já as perdi na conta.

Tão fácil... A morte está a minha mão. Sempre esteve. Sempre estará. Ela é uma das poucas certezas que sempre tive. A única que ninguém poderá mudar. A única certeza que não está sujeita às paixões humanas... e nem às traições.

_****_

_**Queria ser como os outros**_

_**E rir das desgraças da vida**_

_**Ou fingir estar sempre bem**_

_**Ver a leveza das coisas com humor**_

Mas eu sou teimoso. Apesar de sempre me pintarem como o maroto mais calmo, mais tranquilo, eu também tenho meus defeitos. E a teimosia é um dos principais. Por isso, quando a solidão me pedia para eu me entregar, eu perguntava... Perguntava se aquilo era certo. Perguntava em silêncio se não havia uma razão para tudo. Perguntava para o vazio qual era o sentido da minha existência. Se eu seguisse a morte, jamais teria respostas para todas as perguntas que me voltavam à mente sempre que eu estou sozinho.

E isso tem acontecido com muita frequência ultimamente...

**__**

**_Mais não me diga isso!_**

_**É só hoje e isso passa...**_

_**Só me deixe aqui quieto**_

_**Isso passa.**_

"_Viver é se arriscar. Que sentido teria a vida sem riscos? Que sentido a vida teria sem amor?_" Não faz muito tempo que ouvi isso. E, embora possa parecer clichê, parece que foi a séculos... Pontas tinha razão. Ele, mais do que ninguém, tinha razão em dizer isso. Gostaria de ter a coragem que ele tinha. Gostaria de assumir meus próprios riscos. Gostaria, até quem sabe, de amar...

**__**

**_Amanhã é outro dia_**

_**Não é?**_

Mas eu nunca tive peito para tanto. Não posso negar que muitas vezes me apaixonei. Que muitas vezes fantasiei romances em minhas noites solitárias. Mas minhas paixões sempre foram platônicas. Sempre que elas davam o menor sinal de que poderiam passar para a realidade, eu me afastava. Eu repetia para os meus amigos que podia machucar as pessoas que se aproximassem de mim, incluindo eles mesmos. A verdade é que eu tinha medo de me machucar.

**__**

**_Eu nem sei por quê me sinto assim_**

_**Vem de repente um anjo triste perto de mim**_

_**E essa febre que não passa**_

_**E meu sorriso sem graça**_

Por isso os amores platônicos. No meu silêncio, eles sempre acabavam por cicatrizar. Viravam apenas lembranças. Apenas um não cicatrizou. Apenas um. Ela é uma das minhas lembranças mais felizes e mais amargas. Porque eu não tive coragem. Eu não _arrisquei_. E não há mais futuro para ela. Assim como não há mais futuro para nenhum desses jovens que me sorriem nas fotos.

**_Não me dê atenção_**

**_Mais obrigado por pensar em mim_**.

Fecho a caixa de veludo, colocando-a de volta nos meus baús. Foram lembranças suficientes por hoje. Embora eu viva mais no passado que no presente, é preciso lembrar de questões mais mesquinhas. Como o dinheiro para o aluguel.

Olho mais uma vez para o céu. Uma única estrela conseguiu fugir das nuvens negras que parecem querer cobrir todo o mundo.

_****_

_**Quando tudo está perdido**_

_**Sempre existe uma luz**_

_**Quando tudo está perdido**_

_**Sempre existe um caminho**_

_**Quando tudo está perdido**_

_**Eu me sinto tão sozinho**_

_**Quando tudo está perdido**_

_**Não quero mais ser quem sou.**_

Novamente são tempos de guerra. Aluado, Almofadinhas, Pontas e Rabicho. Dois já se foram. Um não merece o título de maroto. E ele... Ele é apenas uma sombra do que foi um dia. Seus amigos se foram... Assim como tantos outros... Inclusive ela...

_****_

_**Mais não me diga isso!**_

_**Não me dê atenção!**_

**_E obrigado por pensar em mim_**...

Remo levantou-se, fechando a cortina enquanto sentia um gosto salgado nos lábios. Era hora de descansar as lembranças.

* * *

_A um chato de galochas e amigo de todas as horas,_

_Com carinho..._

_Silverghost._


End file.
